Birthday Surprise!
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: SLASH PWP!  It's Gibbs birthday and Tony has something extra special in store for him.


**Birthday Surprise**

**Summary: **It's Gibbs birthday and Tony's decided to get him something really special this year.

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the idea.

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo (Come on, like you were expecting anything else from me. I really have to broaden my horizons a bit, huh?)

**Rating:** M. Like as high as it goes. Fair warning, this is graphic.

**Warning:** Yet again, this story is smut. And quite possibly the most graphic smut I've ever written. Also a little cracky. If any of this bothers you, click the back button and spare yourself! You have been warned.

**Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to my good friend Unstoppable Force for her birthday. I really should be worried, I give my friends porn for their birthdays... Moving on, enjoy the story, and hopefully I will be back soon with more ideas and updates on Office Pool. Once school is over, I should be able to buckle down and actually work on that. Until then... pray that the homework doesn't suddenly collapse on my head and kill me. I already survived a freaking filing cabinet falling on my head, I don't need homework to add to that.

* * *

Gibbs moved the sander fervently over the already smooth wood. Today was a bad day. The case wasn't bad. In fact, they solved it early this afternoon, and after paperwork was completed, his team was able to make it out of the office by six. The snarky comments were kept at a minimum all day, which Gibbs was always grateful for. On the outside, it actually looked like a really great day. Except one tiny detail kept him bitter and angry.

Today was his birthday.

Everyone on the team knew when his birthday was, but they were too smart to ever really do anything for him. No parties, no 'happy birthdays.' He'd get a handful of small gifts waiting for him on his desk when he strode into work—there wouldn't be a name or a card attached to any one of them-but that was it. He could handle those.

But today he was both surprised and somewhat glad. Instead of the usual five gifts waiting for him in the morning, he had only received four. Tony hadn't gotten him anything this year. Normally, Tony bought him a bottle of Jack Daniels for every occasion that required gift giving, but this year the bottle shaped gift was absent from his desk. He wasn't sure if he should have been bothered by that or not.

He stopped sanding the rib of the boat before he created a divot when his cell phone rang. He groaned. They just finished a case, they couldn't have possibly gotten another one. And his father had already called to wish him a happy birthday, so it couldn't have been him.

But the caller I.D. thing told him it was DiNozzo calling. Damn it, they really did have a case.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said into the receiver after he hit the send button.

"Open your door, I'm cold." Then the line went dead.

Gibbs stared down at his phone in complete shock. Tony was at his house?

As soon as Gibbs got home, he locked the door behind him. He wasn't in the mood for visitors today. Actually, he was never in the mood for visitors, but somehow they always managed to show up.

With another groan, he headed up the stairs to let his Senior Field Agent inside.

Tony stepped into his living room with that giant grin on his face. "Hey boss!" He said, turning to face the older man.

Gibbs noted that Tony was wearing a long, light brown trench coat that came just under his knees. He also noted that it didn't look like he was wearing pants.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing here?"

If at all possible, Tony's smile grew. "Well, see boss, the other day, I was at the liquor store picking up a bottle of Jack for you, like always, when I realized, that was a terrible gift. Every year, I always get you the same thing, because, quite frankly, I don't know what else to get you. I mean, what do you get a guy who has everything he needs and never seems to want anything?"

Gibbs leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He was still in a bad mood, but he was also curious to see where Tony was headed. "Ok."

"So, I thought that this year, I would get you something… really special, for your birthday." He looked very proud of himself.

Gibbs tried to hide the grin about to spread across his face. "And what did you come up with?"

The grin faded to something smaller, but much more predatory as his fingers reached for the tie around his waist. "Me." In a split second, the coat was off his shoulders and falling in a puddle at his feet.

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat, and his body tensed. He tried to will his erection away, but it wasn't listening to him. Not that he could blame it.

Tony stood before him wearing nothing but his socks, shoes, and a fake birthday bow to cover his manhood.

The younger man was right, this was more special.

But it was still a bad idea. And Gibbs said just that.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, Gibbs. I'm not asking for a ring here. But it's your birthday. You should always get what you want for your birthday." Tony didn't even try to hide his leer.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think this is what I want?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow and pointed to Gibbs' traitorous cock, hard and tenting his loose sweatpants.

Gibbs stepped closer, but with every step he took, the more he wanted to reach forward and have his way with the other man. Tony wasn't in the best of shape, but he was a real man. His skin was tan all over. He wasn't completely covered in hair, but the hair he had added to the full package. Gibbs unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips. "We agreed to wait."

Years ago, they had gotten drunk, which led to an awkward make out session. When they finally realized what they had done and pulled away, they both admitted their mutual attraction. But their job was too important to both of them to risk it on a possible fling. So they agreed that they would wait until one of them transferred—in Tony's case—or retired—in Gibbs' case, and if they both still wanted to, they would start something. But only then.

Tony stepped closer till his bow loincloth was pressed against Gibbs' hip, there was a gleam in his eye that matched his smile. "But how do you know the package is worth the wait without a test drive first?" He licked his own lip, that damn tongue taunting Gibbs.

He let his eyes roam over the younger man's body. He took in every single detail, and if he had the time, he probably would have counted the number of chest hairs Tony had. But he had another thing in mind.

Although he would never admit it, even under pain of death, his fingers were slightly shaking with anticipation as he reached forward and pulled the bow off Tony's cock. It gleamed in the light, already coated in lubricant and a condom rolled neatly over it.

Gibbs looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the younger man. But all Tony did was smile brighter. "Trust me, Gibbs. There's a reason I'm such a ladies' man." He finally reached forward and started tugging at the hem of Gibbs' sweatshirt. The older man raised his arms over his head and let Tony work. Next his pants and boxers were removed until he stood just as naked as the man in front of him.

Tony toed off his shoes and socks before he placed a searing hot hand on Gibbs' chest and pushed him towards the couch. Their eyes were locked on each other. As Gibbs undid his own sneakers and chucked them to the side, and as Tony leaned down and grabbed a tube of lubricant out of his jacket's pocket.

He slowly inched forward, his tongue darting out to lick his lips again. Gibbs involuntarily shuddered. He had dreamed about this moment ever since he first met Tony all those years ago. Well… not exactly this moment, he always imagined drilling into Tony's ass for days on end without a single break, but he was willing to trust Tony. He trusted the man with his life, it was only natural to trust him with his ass.

The younger man straddled his hips. Then he gripped both their erections in the palm of his hand and pushed them together. Gibbs let out a shuddering breath. The tip of his cock started leaking, even after such a simple touch. It was a surprise for him. Normally, whenever he was with a woman lately, he had a hard time even getting hard. He blamed it on age and lack of sleep. But apparently, he was wrong. He just needed the right _man_ to make him jump up and salute.

Then Tony was leaning down, crawling up his body until his mouth hovered just an inch above Gibbs'. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feel of hot breath tickling his lip. Then his mouth was covered with Tony's and another shiver ran down his spine.

He opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue into the Tony's mouth. Before their movements were slow, testing. But now Gibbs felt hungry for more. He pushed his head off the arm of the couch and grabbed the back of Tony's neck. The first time they kissed was in a drunken stupor. Now he was more-or-less sober, and it was so much more incredible.

He pulled Tony tight against him, wanting to feel every inch of the younger man. Their nipples rubbed together, their chests, their stomachs, and their cocks as Tony ground his hips against Gibbs'. The older man groaned into the kiss. His fingers dug into Tony's shoulders until he was sure he drew blood. Tony moaned and pulled away.

"How do you want me to do this?" He asked, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper that sent yet another pulse through Gibbs' dick.

Gibbs couldn't think coherently if his life depended on it right now, but he knew that his knees would kill him if he tried face to face. He wasn't as young as Tony, and while he was in great shape for a man his age, there were still a few things he couldn't run from.

He gently pushed Tony off of him and turned around so his hands were pressed against the arm of the couch and his ass was angled to give Tony better access. He felt Tony crawl closer until his chest was pressed completely against his back. A kiss was placed, first to his shoulder blade, then his shoulder, then the back of his neck. He shivered again.

Tony's hands moved over every inch of his body, just learning every arch, every crease, every wrinkle of skin. Gibbs closed his eyes and let his head fall back, leaving his neck exposed to the hot tongue to caress and taste. He thrust his hips forward. He wanted something to fuck, and he wanted it to be Tony's ass, but he also wanted to see what Tony had in store for him. And if he was as good at fucking as he was at foreplay, Gibbs figured it was all worth it.

Finally, when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt a cold, wet finger glide against his hole. He gasped as his breath stopped coming. Almost instinctively, his ass clamped tight in fear. Never in his life had he ever bottomed for someone before. He'd had sex with men before, but he was always the one in control. Letting Tony take the lead was going against his very nature.

The younger man nipped at his throat. "It's ok, Gibbs," he whispered reassuringly into his skin. "It'll be ok. Deep breaths."

Gibbs took one in through his nose and let it out through his mouth. He tried to force his body to relax, but it wouldn't listen to him. Tony didn't pull his finger away, but he didn't try to enter him either. He seemed content to slide his finger around the opening, coating it with lube and massaging him to relaxation.

Eventually, it worked. Gibbs finally relaxed enough and Tony was able to slide his finger inside of him. It was tight and painful and burning. He pulled in a gust of air and held it. At first, Tony didn't move. He just kept kissing his neck and shoulders while his free hand continued to map out every contour on his body. It wasn't until Gibbs finally released his breath that he started moving the digit inside of him.

Everything Tony did was slow and careful. He went at Gibbs' pace, and never once did he complain, even though Gibbs could literally feel Tony's cock pulse against his ass. But after five minutes of stretching his out with just one finger, he gently inserted a second one.

Gibbs was still tight, and it still hurt like hell, but he could feel the pleasure building up inside of him as well. He was no longer blindingly thrusting forward. True, he wasn't thrusting back just yet, but he had no doubt that he would do just that in a few short minutes.

Tony pulled his fingers apart and twisted them around, making sure his partner would be completely ready for him. He scissored Gibbs one last time before he pushed in a third finger. This one slid in easily.

Gibbs practically barked at the sensation of three digits sliding inside of him. The third finger was as cold as the first when it first pushed in, but now his ass felt like it was engulfed in fire. His fingers were gripping the arm rest with a vice grip that turned his knuckles white and made his arms shake.

Tony crooked his fingers and slid across his prostate and Gibbs was ready to spill his seed right then.

He dropped his head into his chest and moaned long and loud. "Fuck me," he begged. On a normal day, he never would have begged someone for anything, but he was so horny that he was ready to explode and he didn't give a fuck how needy and pathetic he sounded. "Please Tony, fuck me now!"

He felt Tony smile against his shoulder as he positioned himself behind the older man. Gibbs felt the head of Tony's cock line up with his hole. Slowly, Tony pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his dick. Gibbs gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tony's erection was much bigger and much thicker than his fingers. But it felt so much better.

The younger man didn't move right away. He gave Gibbs the chance to adjust to him. Gibbs waited all of five seconds before he, in fact, started pushing back against Tony's hips. He got the hint and grabbed Gibbs' hips. Slowly, he pulled out until only the head was still inside of the older man before he just as slowly slid back in. His cock slid across Gibbs' prostate and sent sparks to explode in Gibbs' eyes.

With every thrust, Tony started moving a millisecond faster and faster. The grip on Gibbs' hips told him that his agent was barely holding onto his control, but he wouldn't hurt his lover no matter what. Gibbs appreciated the sentiment, but his control boiled over the moment Tony slid his cock in his ass for the first time. He didn't care how much it hurt anymore. He had a feeling the pleasure would override any pain he could feel anyways.

He pushed his hips back harder and harder, forcing Tony even deeper inside of him with each thrust. And it hurt, so much, but he didn't care. He was blinded with lust. His body contorted to let Tony in and cried in agony every time he pulled out. It all felt so incredible that he couldn't believe he had never done this before.

Tony pushed forward until his chest was pressed firmly against Gibbs' back. He kept one hand locked on his lover's hip, while the other wrapped around his chest and pinched his nipple. Gibbs cried out again and thrust back even harder.

Tony's mouth was breathing hot, heavy breaths right against his ear, his tongue darted out and licked his lobe. "You feel so good boss," he grunted out. "So tight, so hot. Fuck, I could fuck you forever." He emphasized every word with a powerful thrust.

Gibbs was losing it. He knew it. Tony had yet to touch his cock, not once through this entire evening, but it didn't matter. His balls were heavy and every muscle in his body was tightening. Sweat poured down their bodies. Tony slid against him like butter with every move. Gibbs reached behind him and grabbed onto Tony's hip, any way he could find to push Tony further inside of him, he would try.

His entire body felt like he was on fire, he was surprised he couldn't see smoke rising around him. He could say no words, make no sounds except for grunts and moans. But Tony kept whispering in his ear, telling him how good he felt. And all the places he imagined fucking Gibbs.

He groaned as he thrust even harder. Gibbs could have cheered. That was the pace he wanted right from the start. Gibbs doubled over, still rocking back to meet every thrust.

His breathing stopped and his muscles shook. His balls drew up, ready to spill his hot come all over his couch. He arched his back, his head thrusting towards the ceiling. "Fuck, Tony!" Tony's grip on his side tightened even more. He was about to come too.

The front door swung open and a swarm of people ran inside, all shouting "Happy Birthday!"

Tony pulled out and pushed as far away from Gibbs possible. The older man immediately went to grab his clothes, even as his orgasm overcame him. He kept his head down and his hands over his dick as he shot load after load in between his fingers.

"Fuck," he hissed out.

Tony didn't seem to be doing much better next to him. Except his head wasn't down and he didn't have to worry about shooting across the living room. The condom had him covered in that area.

After Gibbs was finally finished, he turned his head to see his team and close friends standing in his entranceway with a giant cake and bags upon bags of presents and party favors. They stood there with their mouths gaping open in complete and utter shock.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

Abby seemed to recover first. "It's your birthday. We wanted to celebrate it with you." She sounded remarkably calm, despite the moment she just walked in on.

McGee recovered next, although he sounded much less calm. He actually sounded like he expected Gibbs to reach up and just bite his head off in the most literal sense. He held up the bag he was holding. "We brought presents."

Ziva pulled her eyes away from the men on the couch. Gibbs turned to see what caught her eye and saw Tony's birthday bow lying on the floor by his trench coat. "Not as nice as Tony's, though, apparently."

McGee followed her gaze to the bow. "Yeah, I don't know how we could top that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Now that he started to come down from his orgasm, he grabbed his clothes and hastily started to put them on without revealing his nudity to his 'guests.'

When he was finally dressed he stood up and glared at the group before him. They still looked shocked and incredibly awkward. Poor Palmer looked like he was ready to pass out.

Behind him, Tony cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. Gibbs turned around. The younger man looked sheepish and utterly gorgeous covered in sweat. He smiled nervously. "Anybody wanna hand me my coat?" He pointed to the light brown puddle on the floor halfway across the room.

Ziva stepped forward and grabbed the coat before Gibbs could move. But instead of putting it in Tony's outstretched hand, she walked over to the front door and tossed it outside. Tony gaped at her. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Ziva smiled evilly as she leaned against the door. "It is still Gibbs' birthday. It would be cruel to ask him to put his present away early."

Tony looked like he wanted to kill her, but Gibbs' respect for the former Mossad assassin just skyrocketed through the roof.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Unstoppable Force!**

**Bob**


End file.
